Blissfully Accused
by Cami of Queenscove
Summary: Lloyd's friends have noticed him acting strangely lately - in reference to a certain red haired Chosen. ZelosLloyd, one shot.


A/N: Don't own them etc. etc.

**Title: Blissfully Accused  
****Rating: PG. I don't know what the hell these ratings are with ff.n, so I'm going with PG.  
****Pairing: Lloyd/Zelos.**

ONWARD!

* * *

"Hey…. Colette?"

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"Can I… talk to you about something?"

"Of course Lloyd! You know I'm always here when you need me."

"...Of course. Sorry, I'm just... a little... tense."

"Are you not feeling well? You've seemed a little tired lately. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Ehhhhh... not really. Don't worry about it, though. I don't – mind."

"What do you mean? You should take better care of yourself, Lloyd."

"Eh. Yeah. Colette, I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Ehh. Hnnh. I guess... what do you think of… people who like... other people.. like them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hm. Like... they like people... similar to them."

"Ohhhh... you mean, like, I'm like you. And _I_ like you. Is that what you mean?"

"... Not exactly. I mean... they aren't similar in personality or anything... more in... looks."

"Like people who have the same hair color?"

"... Huhhh... That's not... exactly..."

"Like you and Kratos! You two look so similar!"

"Ahhh... Colette, you're not getting it."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to make things harder for you. You know I try my best."

"Don't apologize, Colette! ... It's my fault. I'm not – being very clear."

"... No, don't blame yourself. You know me, Lloyd. I can be a little slow sometimes."

"Aww... don't put yourself down! You know I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Hehhh... so what were you trying to tell me?"

"... Nothing, Colette. Just – forget I said anything."

* * *

"Sheena?"

"Hiyyahhhh…! Lloyd! You scared me!"

"Heh. Sorry."

"I thought you were Zelos. He keeps sneaking up on me and touching me when I'm not expecting it."

"... Oh."

"What's got you so down all of a sudden, Lloyd?"

"... Nothing. I'm just – tired."

"Oh. You should get some more sleep. You've looked kinda... out of it, the past couple of days."

"Yeah. Thanks, Sheena."

"No prob. And don't sneak up on people like that!"

"Heh. I'll do my best. See you in the morning."

"Yeah. Goodnight! And make sure to be on your guard with that pervert around... I hear he doesn't differentiate between guys and girls when it comes to his _escapades_."

"... I'll keep an eye out."

"Heh. Sweet dreams."

* * *

"Hey Genis. What do you think of Zelos?"

"Zelos? You know what I think of Zelos."

"Yeah, but... he's not that bad of a guy, really."

"What are you talking about? He's always making fun of me and calling me 'brat'!"

"Well... yeah... but he's actually... kinda nice to me."

"Don't tell me you're starting to like that pervert, Lloyd."

"O – Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"You've been really friendly with him lately. Raine has noticed it too."

"S – so? That doesn't mean I _like_ him."

"Whatever, Lloyd. Hey, are you okay? You've been looking worn out lately."

"So I've heard."

"Have you been sleeping enough? With that pervert Zelos in your room most nights, it's amazing you get any rest at all. Do you want me to ask Raine if you could sleep with me instead of him?"

"N – no, that's fine. Zelos really isn't that bad."

"If you say so, Lloyd. Just – watch out for him. He's not the most believable person, if you know what you mean."

"Yeah. I know. Don't worry about me, Genis."

"... Don't stretch yourself too thin, Lloyd."

* * *

"Hey, Regal. How's it hanging?"

"Things are... good, Lloyd."

"Aww... don't be such a kill joy. Laugh a little!"

"Heh. You are a strange child, Lloyd."

"Who ever said I was a child? I've grown a whole 4 inches since this quest began."

"... Yes."

"Don't give me that patronizing look. I know that look. Kratos used to look at me like that when he thought I was being dumb."

"... Did he?"

"... Yeah. Hm. I wonder where he is, right now."

"... You still care deeply for him, don't you?"

"N – Of course not! He betrayed us! I could never care for someone who would do that to Colette!"

"But – we tend to be hurt the most by those we care about most deeply. The fact that you still feel pain over his betrayal indicates that he still holds a special place in your heart."

"... I don't care about him. He just – makes me angry, is all."

"..."

"I told you to stop staring at me like that."

"Of course. You have my sincerest apologies."

"Hnnnh."

"Where is your newfound friend?"

"... What?"

"Zelos. The Chosen."

"Eh... How should I know? Why are you asking _me_ that, anyway?"

"I was simply curious. You two seem to be spending a lot of time together lately."

"We're friends."

"Of course."

"You're giving me the look again."

"And you have, yet again, my sincerest apologies."

"Whatever. You're weird."

"..."

* * *

"Yo! Presea!"

"... Lloyd."

"What's up?"

"... What is this... 'what's up?' that you speak of?"

"Ehhh... it's a saying. It means something like… how are you?"

"Oh. I am well, then."

"That's... great... then. So, have you spoken to Genis lately?"

"... Yes."

"... _And_?"

"You asked a question and I answered. What more would you like to know, Lloyd?"

"Hnnh. Never mind. Sometimes I wonder about you, Presea."

"... Sometimes... I wonder about myself as well."

"... What?"

"It is... nothing. Pay it no heed."

"All... right. Listen, I was planning on going into town with Zelos this afternoon. Do you need anything?"

"... Negative."

"Err... all right then. I'll... be going now."

"Lloyd."

"Hm?"

"Do not... get too attached. The Chosen is very... fickle."

"Ehhh... heh, what are you talking about Presea?"

"..."

"Riiight. You weirdo."

"..."

"Great. The silent treatment. I'm going now."

"... Be careful."

* * *

"Yahhhh! Professor, I didn't see you there!"

"Lloyd! YOU NEED TO BE MORE CAREFUL!"

"Ehh... sorry. What are you doing here anyway? I told you I was doing the shopping with Zelos today."

"Oh. I wanted – to talk to you, actually."

"About what?"

"Hmm. Lloyd, do you know that it is considered a sin by the Church of Martel to engage in homosexual relationships?"

"... WHAT?"

"I take it you didn't know then."

"NO, NOT 'WHAT' BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW, 'WHAT' BECAUSE WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS?"

"Hm. Lloyd, you have been acting strangely lately."

"So? Just because I've been acting a little oddly – "

"Do not forget who you are, Lloyd."

"... What does who I am have to do with anything?"

"... You're worth more than anyone who treats you badly. Just – promise me you'll remember that."

"... All... right... professor... I don't... understand entirely..."

"Perhaps you will, one day, Lloyd. I can only hope you will."

* * *

"So hunny. What are we doing today?"

"Zelos. Everyone thinks I'm gay."

"... But you are."

"No I'm not! I'm just – ambiguous!"

"Wow, Lloyd, big word."

"No, I mean it! I mean... when I see guys, I don't go, 'wow, I want to kiss him!' I mean... agh. I just – _like_ you, is all. This is so confusing."

"No, no, I get it."

"... Yeah?"

"Yeah. Just because you like a guy doesn't make you automatically gay. I mean... when you see other guys, you don't want to blow their minds out with amazingly good sex, do you?"

"... No..."

"Exactly."

"I just... want to do that with when I see you."

"Well. _That_ can be arranged."

"What? I mean – NO! I meant just the... not THAT!"

"Hey, hey. I get it. Don't get your boxers in a knot."

"..."

"Hey, hunny... don't get so down. Your friends will always accept you, no matter who you like."

"But they keep warning me about you."

"Yeah, well... what do they know?"

"..."

"Hey. Hunny."

"... Nhhh!"

"Heh. See? They don't know nothing."

"Mmm. Kiss me again."

"With pleasure."

FIN.

A/N: Yes, I am aware of the double negative in that last bit. It's there on purpose. I'm just saying b/c I know if it were me, I would be flipping out, screaming IT'S A DOUBLE NEGATIVE! AHHHH! dies

Yeah. R&R, as usual.


End file.
